


Friends Don't Lie

by TolkienScholar23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Outtake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienScholar23/pseuds/TolkienScholar23
Summary: Drabble. (Outtake from "What I'm Trying to Say.") Family's easier to lie to. They don't have to believe you, but at least they can't throw you out on your rear end if they don't.





	Friends Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a oneshot for What I'm Trying to Say, but then the chapter for Ep. 1x6 veered off into something quite a bit darker, and I was left with this little piece that didn't fit. I've decided to republish it separately as a drabble. And yes, the title is a reference to what you think it's a reference to. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Tag to Ep. 1x6: "Skin"

For the most part, Sammy seems to be readjusting to the hunting lifestyle. Dean was worried he might have a lot of re-teaching to do after Sam flipped out about him turning up in his apartment in the middle of the night, but from the moment his brother picked up the EVP on Dad's voicemail, it's been business as usual. It's good to get back to being the action guy and leave the research side of things to Sammy again. Working alone with Dad the last few years, Dean's been forced to take on that role, but it's never been what you could call a good fit.

The one thing his brother hasn't acclimated to is the lying. Sammy's face told him it was going to be an issue the first time Dean pulled out the box of fake IDs, and Sam's been riding his tail about it ever since. True, he and Dad have expanded their repertoire quite a bit—U. S. Marshals, National Park Service, even Homeland Security most recently. But it's not just the illegal stuff; Sam's even gotten squeamish about the old fallbacks—medical students, reporters, coworkers of the deceased. He'll play the game in public if he has to (though sometimes he can't be counted on to do that), but behind closed doors, it's become a major point of contention. It seemed like a windfall when Dean learned about Sam fudging to his college buddies about what he's been up to the last few weeks. At least he can no longer pretend to be so innocent.

Still, Dean wasn't expecting him to give up his scruples so quickly, which is why the "Dean's a cop" line hits him totally out of left field. If he'd had a few minutes' warning, he might have at least been able to grab an ID badge. Instead, he's scrambling just to think of the name of a town: "Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off duty now." The place they ought to be at the moment, the only place he can think of enough quickly enough not to arouse suspicion. That's the problem with these spur-of-the-moment lies. When you're working a case, if a lie falls through, it falls through; with friends you have to at least maintain the appearance of honesty. It's the main reason Dean gave up on friends a long time ago.

Family's easier to lie to. They don't have to believe you, but at least they can't throw you out on your rear end if they don't.


End file.
